


[Dịch] The Heart Rate Of A Mouse - Vol. 1: Over The Tracks (I)

by thevirgeneres



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevirgeneres/pseuds/thevirgeneres
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING:lạm dụng thuốc và chất kích thích (bao gồm rượu, thuốc giảm đau, mai thúy), bàn luận về bạo hành trẻ em (tổn thương vật lý và tinh thần), miêu tả kĩ hoạt động tình dục, đồng ý quan hệ tình dục một cách mơ hồ, mưu toan hành hung, nhắc đến quan hệ tình dục khi chưa đủ tuổi, nhắc đến hiếp dâm/đồng ý mơ hồ về việc quan hệ tình dục, bạo lực (tương đối), nhắc đến cái chết của nhân vật (phụ), các nhân vật quan hệ tình dục khi đang dưới sự ảnh hưởng của cồn.BẢN DỊCH ĐÃ CÓ SỰ CHO PHÉP CỦA TÁC GIẢ. TUYỆT ĐỐI KHÔNG ĐEM BẢN DỊCH RA NGOÀI WORDPRESS VÀ AO3 CỦA NHÓM DỊCH.





	1. Ngày tàn và Khởi đầu từ đây

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> lạm dụng thuốc và chất kích thích (bao gồm rượu, thuốc giảm đau, mai thúy), bàn luận về bạo hành trẻ em (tổn thương vật lý và tinh thần), miêu tả kĩ hoạt động tình dục, đồng ý quan hệ tình dục một cách mơ hồ, mưu toan hành hung, nhắc đến quan hệ tình dục khi chưa đủ tuổi, nhắc đến hiếp dâm/đồng ý mơ hồ về việc quan hệ tình dục, bạo lực (tương đối), nhắc đến cái chết của nhân vật (phụ), các nhân vật quan hệ tình dục khi đang dưới sự ảnh hưởng của cồn.
> 
> BẢN DỊCH ĐÃ CÓ SỰ CHO PHÉP CỦA TÁC GIẢ. TUYỆT ĐỐI KHÔNG ĐEM BẢN DỊCH RA NGOÀI WORDPRESS VÀ AO3 CỦA NHÓM DỊCH.

hoặc tôi bị điên, hoặc tôi đi tự tử. hoặc cả hai. dù sao hai việc đó cũng không bài trừ lẫn nhau.

pete ngồi trước mặt tôi, nụ cười lười nhác vẽ ra trên mặt y. miệng tôi há hốc, nhìn vào tờ giấy, rồi lại nhìn hắn.

"vẫn thay đổi được mà", y nói như dỗ trẻ con, dù ai cũng biết thừa pete sẽ vui vẻ mà cố nhét thêm buổi vào cái lịch trình này nếu có thể. thứ hám tiền. thằng cha hippie tư sản nhất quả đất là đây chứ ai.

tôi chuyền tờ giấy cho joe. hắn vuốt lọn tóc nâu xù ra khỏi gương mặt đẹp trai, đôi mắt xanh liếc nhìn tờ lịch trình như sáng lên. tôi biết thừa hắn đang mộng mơ đến tất cả chỗ gái hắn sẽ lôi lên giường và chỗ party hắn sẽ đú đởn. brent ghé vào vai joe, âm thanh đồng tình vang lên từ trong họng. dù biết là joe sẽ thích mấy trò này, nhưng brent? thằng lồn phản bội. spencer đón tin mới vô cùng điềm tĩnh, đóng vai người dàn xếp như thằng chả vẫn thế.

tôi lắc đầu, cười khó tin. mọi người không ai để ý. "thôi nào!", tôi gần như quát lên, chỉ để kéo lấy sự chú ý. âm thanh thoát ra, đập vào tường văn phòng pete rồi vọng trở lại. tiếng ồn từ phía ngoài lập tức dừng hẳn, và trong đầu tôi cứ tưởng tượng ra cái cảnh đám thực tập sinh và bọn A&R lén lúc nghe trộm phía bên kia cánh cửa phòng.

"có vấn đề gì sao?", giọng pete nghe nhẹ nhàng như sóng vào từ biển, chạm vào bờ thật dịu dàng, đôi mắt nâu của y xoáy vào tôi kiên nhẫn. mớ tóc đen xòa xuống, che đi mắt trái. đúng rồi đấy, trốn đi, thằng khốn này nữa.

"ừ đấy!"

tôi tóm lấy tờ giấy ghi lịch diễn rồi ném nó vào pete. tôi không được sa thải thằng lòn này, nhưng chắc chắn là tôi thích than phiền hò hét cỡ nào cũng được, và tôi phải cho hắn biết là cái thằng tôi đang đéo vui vẻ gì. "cái lồn gì đây? tôi gật với vụ đi tour mùa hè nhưng cái này á? đụ má, năm show ở new york? làm quái gì mà tận năm show ở new york cơ?"

"bọn họ thích cậu ở đó. thực ra là thích cậu ở mọi nơi, hay là cậu ngủ quên trong mấy tháng vừa rồi? bốn người là đỉnh nhất, ngay lúc này đây. với cả, cậu nên ngó qua cái hợp đồng đi - dù gì thì gì cậu cũng kí nó rồi còn gì. không rút bây giờ được đâu ryan."  
pete đặt súng vào thái dương tôi và kéo cò rồi. tay tôi đã bị hắn trói cho cứng.  
spencer hẩy vai tôi. "cũng đâu phải là mày có hoạch gì khác đâu ha?" - nó hỏi, nhưng giọng nó cũng chả hớn hở gì hơn tôi cho vụ này là mấy.

"tao có," tôi cố ra vẻ. say này. địt này. phê này. viết nhạc này. thu âm này. từ chối tất cả mấy cuộc phỏng vấn mà công ty cố nhồi cho nữa. spencer là một gã hoạt ngôn, nó có thể xử lý mấy cái buổi họp báo đấy. gọi ba, nhắc nhở ổng về cái sự đáng quên của cái gia đình không tồn tại này và hỏi liệu tôi có thể đến bismarck ở mấy tuần trong cái cabin của ổng không, chỉ tôi với mấy cái cây thông thôi.  
nhưng không ai thèm quan tâm tôi muốn gì. họ muốn năm mươi show cháy vé, chia ra làm đôi phần: tour đông và tour tây. sân khấu bự hơn tất cả những nơi nhóm từng diễn qua. brent và joe bắt đầu bàn luận về chuyện lên sân khấu ra làm sao. spencer bảo nên làm một quả trình diễn ánh sáng. ờ, đúng những gì mình cần: copy những gì đã có, làm những thứ không liên quan gì đến việc chứng tỏ sự độc nhất của cái ban nhạc này.

pete nói ngày diễn vẫn đổi được. spencer nằng nặc đòi một buổi ở cincinnati. pete gật gù nói sẽ báo cho bên đó để xử lý.  
tưởng tượng mà xem, cả chục vạn khuôn mặt xa lạ mà tôi phải nhìn. không lâu nữa đâu. chỉ nghĩ thôi là tôi đã thấy muốn phát ốm.

"tiện ghê, dù sao mọi người cũng ở đây cả, tôi nghĩ là họp nhóm tí ha"

"buồn cười là ông đéo phải thành viên ban nhạc, quản lý thân mến ạ."

"thì cũng phải xử lý gọn gàng mấy chuyện lấn cấn trước khi lên đường chứ. cho nó lạc quan lên. nên là muốn gì thì nói liền đi mấy ba." pete khoanh tay, thân hình ngắn ngủn dựa vào cái ghế sofa đơn.

suy nghĩ? băn khoăn? ờm để xem: tôi đéo muốn đi cái tour này. và cả nhóm cũng chưa làm được lồn gì ngoài chửi nhau cháy mặt từ khi thu âm cái album này. nếu dân tình miêu tả mớ nhạc đấy là "cuộn xoáy của những gì đen tối", đấy là do bọn tôi cáu vãi cả lồn. đa số các ban nhạc vốn chỉ là mấy đứa bạn thân muốn chơi nhạc, nhưng rồi cái sự kinh doanh nó bắt đầu lẫn lộn vào. danh tiếng bóp méo xẹo cả hiện thực. nhạc không còn là cho bản thân mày, mà là cho người hâm mộ. họ thích gì? họ muốn gì? thứ gì sẽ kéo mày lên đỉnh cao? và mỗi người một ý. bọn tôi mắc kẹt với nhau: bốn đứa và thêm cả pete. cái sợi dây kết nối mọi người với nhau cứ mỏng manh dần đi. những suy nghĩ băn khoăn trước khi lên đường á? okay, bắt đầu với lụi tàn và tiếp tục từ đó đi.

"tao thì muốn đứng gần ryan hơn tí. ở phía trước ấy. không phải là phía sau bên trái," joe tuyên bố chắc nịch. "đảm bảo người hâm mộ của tao sẽ thích thế."

"oke thôi," pete gật.

"thêm ánh sáng. với cả mic riêng."

tôi cười nhạt. "mày có hát đéo đâu."

"nhưng tao muốn tiếp xúc nhiều hơn với khán giả," hắn cười lại.

"brent thì sao?"

"bánh quy phô mai trong phòng chờ. bia thủ công. mấy đêm ở khách sạn thì chỉ từ hạng bốn sao trở lên thôi. lúc nào trên xe bus cũng phải có bánh rán vòng phết mứt với bao cao su. tôi muốn một người chịu trách nhiệm riêng với cái bass và đàn piano điện của tôi, cái đấy thì đéo đem ra đùa được. một người thôi để tôi còn biết phải mắng đứa nào. ờm... để nghĩ xem... mà thôi, có gì tôi viết con mẹ nó riêng một danh sách cho tiện." brent cười toét mồm, cái sự tự mãn lộ liễu trên gương mặt chán ngắt, như là chúa còn không buồn tiện tay sửa thêm tí chút cho cái mặt đấy. khi brent bực, cái mặt nó tối sầm lại, lông mày nhíu sâu phía trên hai con mắt nâu thùi lùi, môi trề xuống, chả khác gì tinh tinh. ấy là tôi nghĩ thế.

"spencer?"

"tôi á? không có gì."

"thôi nào, bây giờ luôn đi."

"không, thật đấy. chọn được bộ trống ngon lành là quá ổn rồi."

pete bấy giờ mới quay qua tôi. "ryan? cậu muốn gì không?"

tầm mắt tôi phóng ra ngoài cửa sổ, nơi gió xuân đẩy đưa lá cành. tôi tự hỏi liệu có cơn gió nào đủ mạnh để xoáy động cả khoảng không, làm bật gốc cả những gì rối ren nhất trong lòng đất từ quá lâu rồi. và nếu cơn gió đó có thật, thì nó phải kể cho tôi nghe bí quyết làm sao để làm thế.

"không muốn chung phòng khách sạn với ai hết". một tiếng lầm bầm.

"thế là xong!" pete nhe răng ra mà cười, cái cười thỏa mãn của một gã vừa xong việc. joe cứ liếc tôi, cái liếc nhìn bẩn thỉu thế nào. brent thì cựa quậy hoài, không ngồi yên nổi. spencer cố cười, còn tôi thì ước giá như sáng nay mình chưa từng thức dậy.

*** * ***

spencer cố lôi kéo tôi làm tí bia. vé ở new york đã bán nhẵn được hai buổi, nên chẳng còn lí do gì khả dĩ để mà hủy nữa.

"vui mà mày," cái giọng spencer dở dở ương ương. đầu tôi ngẩng phắt lên khi đài chuyển qua nhạc của nhóm. gã pha chế rượu đầu trọc đứng sau cái quầy sặc sụa khói thuốc ư ử ngâm nga theo, nhưng không nhận ra tôi khi tôi rướn người lấy thêm li bia nữa. tốt thôi. một tụ điểm chơi rock, cộng với cả nửa đêm rồi nên chắc bọn họ mới bật đĩa này. vẫn tốt hơn là giữa ban ngày ban mặt, khi cái đám người mỹ dở hơi đấy đi đón con ở trường mẫu giáo về.

"ry, nghe tao nói gì không?"

người pha chế đang mấp máy môi, giả bộ hát theo lời ca tôi viết, theo giọng tôi hát. anh ta chẳng hiểu bài hát này về cái gì, tôi cảm thấy ra sao khi sáng tác nó, tôi gửi gắm gì trong ấy. nhưng cứ thế thôi, anh ta đứng đó, rót bia, (abusing?) từng lời, trộm nó, cướp nó, nhét nó vào dưới lớp nhung trong khi tôi chỉ muốn satin.

"thôi vậy," spencer thở dài, nhìn chằm chằm vào chỗ bia ít ỏi còn dư. spencer giỏi việc đó, giỏi lắm luôn - nghe tiếng nhạc mình chơi trên đài. nó quen rồi. nhưng tôi vẫn thấy một chút bàng hoàng mỗi khi nghe giọng chính mình. spencer uống nốt, đôi mắt xanh không chút xao động. nó gãi gãi bộ râu, tôi liếc thấy thớ cơ mạnh mẽ trên bắp tay nó chuyển động dưới làn da. mặt nó làm người ta thấy dễ chịu, cái kiểu dễ chịu khiến người đối diện muốn dốc hết bí mật ra cho nó nghe. tôi phải gồng mình bao năm qua để không làm thế.

giọng thằng cha dẫn đài cứ vang vang. "và đó là the followers với đĩa đơn "alienation" từ album mới "boneless" đang được yêu thích. tôi không biết bạn ra sao, nhưng chắc chắc là bộ sưu tập của tôi lại có thêm một đĩa nhạc nữa rồi!"  
tôi mặc kệ phần còn lại.

"được rồi, nhớ hồi chúng ta chơi nền cho floyd năm 71 chứ?" spencer bắt đầu lần nữa. tôi gật. tất nhiên là tôi nhớ vãi lồn ra rồi. chín ngàn khán giả, bốn người trên sân khấu. không ai biết chúng tôi. không ai buồn quan tâm. "chỗ đấy lớn đến mức cảm giác như mình đang địt nhau với người lạ ấy."

"giống mấy việc tao vẫn làm á?" tôi gợi ý, và spencer phẩy tay bắt tôi im mẹ đi.

"ý tao là, yeah, lần này mình diễn chính. nhưng mà khán giả thích mình sẵn rồi, không thì mình cũng chả ở đấy. và cái sân lớn thế thì sẽ không có một tí gì gần gũi với người xem hết, nên mày không phải gây ấn tượng với họ nữa. bọn mình lên đấy, chơi nhạc, cúi chào, xong đi về. như kiểu tình một đêm." nó giải thích. nghe có vẻ sai sai nhưng lại hợp lý. tôi rút cả hồn cho người hâm mộ xem cũng được. đằng nào thì họ cũng có nhìn kĩ đéo đâu.

"chắc là thế." tôi gật gù, vứt cái chai rỗng xuống quầy. "tao phải về đây. jac bảo là có khi ghé qua tí."  
nó lắc đầu. "đéo hiểu sao mày chịu được bà cô đấy."

"sao lại không?" tôi khoác áo. "cổ chung thủy hầu hết thời gian. thế là hơn nhiều người rồi."

spencer khịt mũi vẻ chế giễu, nhưng nó còn trẻ. đầu óc nó vẫn còn mờ mịt vì cuộc chia tay, nhưng khi nào tỉnh ra rồi, nó sẽ nhận ra những năm năm mươi trôi qua từ đời nào rồi. những năm sáu mươi cũng mất hút. tôi mất trinh ở woodstock, cái đó cũng không thay đổi được, mà tôi cũng chẳng muốn, vì fauna là một người phụ nữ đẹp. cô chẳng muốn gì từ tôi trừ cái đêm đó. đàn bà bây giờ là thế - họ muốn trải nghiệm gì đó đẹp đẽ với ta và cũng không mấy phiền lòng khi ta biến mất. 1974 rồi, chúa lòng lành - thế giới đã đổi thay. những đổi thay đó không thế quay ngược trở lại nữa. cách mạng tình dục và cách mạng âm nhạc song hành với nhau, bạn tôi ơi.

"jac có đi cùng không?"

"nah"

tôi không muốn ả ngủ với tất cả bạn bè tôi. spencer bảo tôi làm thêm li nữa hẵng về, nhưng tôi từ chối. "tao biết giống chuột chù chê khỉ rằng hôi, nhưng mày không nên uống nhiều thế. thật sự ấy. đã bao lâu rồi man. cũng chỉ là một cô ả thôi, một cô ả đéo xứng đáng với mày." tôi nói với nó, chắc như đinh đóng cột, còn nó chỉ gật đầu mệt mỏi. tất nhiên là nó hiểu. một cô nàng, nó nghĩ nó đang yêu, hết rồi. nó đã lựa chọn đúng - ban nhạc này - kể cả khi bọn tôi... là tứ kị sĩ khải huyền. sứ giả của mất mát. cùng nhau, nhưng đồng thời không còn gì bền chặt.

"như cân đường hộp sữa thôi", spencer kết luận. tôi thấy chúng tôi lại gần nhau hơn một tí.  
tôi thấy jac bên ngoài toà nhà, đang hút một điếu thuốc mà tôi dừng lại để hút cùng. ả kể tôi nghe về con quỷ cái em mình, và một vết hickey thấp thoáng sau những lọn tóc vàng của ả. tôi chẳng quan tâm mấy việc ai là người đã để lại nó, ngay phía trên xương quai xanh bên trái. tôi biết jac muốn tôi ghen, nhưng tôi chưa bao giờ có được cảm giác đó cả. không phải cho ả, chẳng cho bất kỳ ai. đâu phải ả yêu thương tôi gì.

"năm mươi lăm show," tôi nói cho ả. "sẽ khởi hành trong một tháng."

mắt cô ả sáng lên, và tôi biết vẻ mặt ấy. có nghĩa là ả đang mưu tính gì đó không lành, nhưng rồi sẽ thoát tội được thôi. ả là một cô nàng với gương mặt búp bê và đôi mắt to ngây thơ. ả nhỏ nhắn và đẹp đẽ đến điếng người khi cởi trần, và lắm thằng đàn ông biết chuyện đó. một số cô nữa nếu có tí sự thật nào trong mấy câu chuyện của ả, dù tôi nghi là nó vốn không hề tồn tại. jac dùng vẻ ngoài của mình để làm người ta say đắm vì sợ đến chết được rằng không ai sẽ ưa ả vì chính bản thân mình. ả có đủ tự tin cho cả hai chúng tôi, có lẽ vì thế mà tôi ở lại. hoặc có lẽ ả ở lại. ả cứ làm tôi mò mẫm suy đoán mãi về chuyện đó.

"nào, mình đi lên thôi," tôi bảo.

bọn tôi còn chưa đến được phòng ngủ. hai đứa mới đang dở dang áo quần với chiếc quần lót của ả tuột đến mắt cá và khoá quần tôi mở khi jac nhận ra tôi không hề có ý định đưa ả theo cùng khi đi tour, tiếng chửi thề túa ra, cô nàng đẩy tôi, bước ra khỏi chiếc quần hồng và đi đến cánh cửa.

nếu ả không bao giờ quay lại, tôi có thể giữ cái quần lót làm kỷ niệm.

"xe buýt nhỏ lắm," tôi giải thích. "không có chỗ cho em đâu, em yêu à. em có thể bay đến gặp bọn anh ở detroit nếu muốn."

"và tôi sẽ muốn cái mẹ gì ở detroit hả?" ả gào lại. ảo ảnh về gương mặt búp bê tan biến khi ả ghét tôi đến vậy. đôi lông mày chau vào nhau, tạo thành một đường mỏng dính. đôi tay ả nắm thành đấm, giơ chúng lên đầy kích động rồi hạ xuống, tạo ra thứ âm thanh mà thay vì nghe đúng như của một người phụ nữ mảnh khảnh thì là của một con bò bị thương nhìn chằm chằm xuống kẻ đấu bò.

"anh không biết," tôi nhún vai.

"địt con mẹ anh, ryan ross. địt. mẹ. anh."

ả chỉ ngón tay về phía tôi để chắc rằng tôi biết mình là cái thằng ryan ross ác mộng đời ả trước khi đóng sầm cửa bước đi. tôi lẩm bẩm tiếng chửi thề, và tìm một chai whisky, lấy cây electric đen ra và chơi white light/white heat để tự trấn an, và tôi ép mình không được nghĩ đến năm mươi lăm show kia, năm mươi lăm show, năm mươi lăm show chết con mẹ nó tiệt.  
tôi sẽ treo cổ trong phòng thay đồ ở philly. cho pete biết.

bà cụ kế bên nhà bắt đầu đập đập lên tường để tôi im tiếng. xem như một người sẽ vui khi nghe tin tôi sắp đi vắng.

*** * ***

ánh đèn phòng thu làm tôi mướt mồ hôi. phấn với son đắp lên mặt rồi, nhưng chưa đủ để tạo dựng nên bức tường che đi những gì tôi muốn giấu. khán giả đã yên vị, không phải là một đám đông ồn ào la hét và tu bia như nước lã. họ là thành viên của một tổ chức từ thiện: bà nội trợ, mấy ông chồng chán nản với cúc áo trên cùng mở toang. họ ngó tôi chằm chằm qua lớp kính viễn thị, tự hỏi bố mẹ tôi nuôi dạy con cái cái kiểu gì sao mà sai trái. cô nàng chuyên viên trang điểm đang cố thuyết phục joe buộc mớ tóc nâu xù lên thành các đuôi ngựa, nhưng hắn nhất quyết không chịu. spencer quay quay hai cái dùi trống, rồi chỉnh lại cái khăn bandanna quanh trán. một nét mới mẻ hay ho cho màn diễn. brent thì không có gì đặc sắc, vẫn tóc nâu tối xòa ra như khăn ướt phủ lên đầu, đuôi tóc quét qua vai. gã đéo quan tâm. joe tiếp tục ám ảnh với vẻ ngoài của hắn: nào là thắt lưng này, nào là áo màu nó. gã quất quả áo bó, cổ chữ v khoét sâu đến tận gần rốn trông rõ từng sợi lông. ew.

tôi biết cả đám đang lạc hậu rồi, với bản thu sắp tới, cưỡi trên con sóng của danh tiếng đang đến hồi vỡ tan bọt trắng. hè vừa rồi, tôi có đi xem show của david, khi thằng chả đang quảng bá cho ziggy. ziggy, và ban nhạc của gã là the spiders. một show tuyệt với, tôi phải thú thật là vậy, nhưng thế thì quá nhiều việc cho bọn tôi xử lý nếu đi theo hướng đó: nghĩ ra cốt truyện, tạo dựng nhân cách cho nhân vật,... không phải là bọn tôi ngoan hiền gì. địt mẹ ngoan hiền. quên kiểu tóc của mấy thằng nhóc hát đồng ca nhà thờ và mấy bộ suits y như nhau đi. những năm sáu mươi qua lâu rồi. bọn tôi chỉ là bọn tôi mà thôi. tôi thèm cái gần gụi với nhạc mà không kèm theo việc phải diễn trò nhảm cứt, nhưng con tàu chở lòng chân thành đã ra khơi rồi. một buổi diễn hoành tráng, xa vời khán giả, bóp méo âm nhạc. sân khấu lớn là cái tội. tiền là cái tội. tôi không muốn là một ziggy thứ hai.

nhưng khi mày đã trèo lên được bảng xếp hạng, mày có ba lựa chọn: chịu đựng nó, tận hưởng nó, hoặc bị nó đập cho bầm dập thì thôi. và tôi đang cố để tránh xa cái phương án cuối cùng kia.

"anh bắt đầu được chưa?", trợ lý đạo diễn hỏi. tôi gật, đảm bảo rằng mấy đứa kia cũng thế. spencer hắng giọng sau bộ trống, joe kiểm tra cái microphone lần cuối. màn diễn trên tv đầu tiên của nhóm.

mọi người đợi thêm một chút để bên nhà đài chỉnh ánh sáng. tôi ngồi nhìn đạo diễn đang mắng bên âm thanh. sau máy quay, pete và jac chăm chú xem chúng tôi. jac vẫy tay, hôn gió, nụ cười trên môi nở lớn, y như cái đêm đầu tiên tôi gặp ả. jac cao hơn pete, lênh khênh trên đôi cao gót xanh lá. tôi đội cái mũ ả may, cùng bộ với bộ vest vải tuýt, áo phông và quần bò. cái mũ có bông hoa đỏ chói ở một bên. tôi không bắt buộc phải chọn cái mũ đó, nhưng tôi thích nó, thật lòng. cũng là một sự thay đổi tốt khi không phải nói dối jac.

"tao tưởng con mụ đấy dỗi mày?", spencer nói nhỏ với tôi.

"ừ thì tao cũng tưởng thế." tôi nhún vai. mấy cái lời đe dọa của ả đéo có nghĩa lý gì. "khi nào mình tập tiếp nhỉ?"

spencer réo tên brent. "ê brent, bao giờ tập nhạc tiếp đây?"

"mai." ồ sớm nhỉ. thế thì phải chuẩn bị đồ đạc đi tour thôi.

"nhớ vác cái mặt mày đến," spencer lườm tôi. tôi chỉ ho vài cái, rồi chửi thầm nó trong đầu. tôi đang định dùng cái cớ là bà tôi vừa mất. lần thú ba mươi sáu.

bên nhà đài cuối cùng cũng chuẩn bị xong. người dẫn chương trình quá sức háo hức giới thiệu ban nhạc. bắt đầu ghi hình. bọn tôi chơi nhạc, cái bài ngắn nhất trong album, tầm năm phút hai mươi giây. tôi quên camera đi, chỉ còn có âm nhạc là tồn tại. giây phúc tiếng trống vang lên giữa phần ba và phần bốn, một khắc trước khi đổi qua 11:13, khi brent chuyển qua lại giữa bass và piano, tôi hát. tiếng hát tôi không chút gọt giũa, như cái cách bài hát này vẫn thế, lao qua từng khoảnh khắc, tính toán, quan sát. tôi biết mình đã thành công, cho ra một bài ca tử tế khi bản thân đã phát điên và mất ngủ với nó.

đạo diễn cứ liên tục ra dấu cho tôi nhìn vào máy quay. tôi mặc kệ. chứ hát trong lúc nhìn giày ông ta thôi.

"the followers, thưa quý vị!", người dẫn chương trình nhắc lại, khán giả vỗ tay. joe và tôi được dẫn ra ghế để chuẩn bị phỏng vấn. joe đòi được nhận nhiều phỏng vấn. tốt. càng ít mấy trò này, để làm, tôi càng vui. nhưng người ta cứ hỏi tôi mãi thôi, vì tôi là frontman, là tác giả, là ca sĩ. tôi là sản phẩm mà họ bỏ tiền ra mua.  
tôi trả lời đám câu hỏi đần độn đấy.

"đây là album thứ ba của nhóm. điều gì đã tạo nên sự đột phá ở album này khiến nó thu hút được nhiều sự chú ý hơn hai sản phẩm trước vậy?"

tôi gãi má. máy quay vẫn chạy. cười lên, ryan. tử tế lên nào, ryan.

"hai album trước của bọn tôi nhận được kha khá lời khen đấy chứ. có phải lỗi của tôi đâu, khi mà anh không biết đến nhạc hay là gì", tôi đáp, và kết câu với một nụ cười. khán giả cũng cười. da tôi râm ran. khát. răng người dẫn chương trình vàng khè.

"tất cả bốn người đều tài, nhưng tôi chỉ có một câu hỏi thôi. tại sao cứ phải ồn ào thế?"  
sau camera, jac che miệng cười. tôi không còn gì để nói.

*** * ***

buổi luyện tập của cả nhóm như thể họp lớp cấp ba trừ việc chẳng ai thấy xấu hổ vì đã đâm đầu rượu chè để tránh đối mặt với thực tại đớn đau. andy hurley và willam beckett lắng nghe và hỏi trong lúc mọi người đều đang chuẩn bị. trong cái đêm mà chúng tôi chơi sore skill, joe sẽ cần chỉnh tông cây fender xanh lam của hắn xuống nửa tông. nếu miranda's dream ở trong setlist, thì brent sẽ cần cây bass năm dây của nó. chúng tôi lấp đầy nơi tập luyện với những dụng cụ cần thiết để đem đi tour, trong khi pete lẩm nhẩm ghi nhớ về mớ dây đàn, chốt dây và dùi trống. trí nhớ hình ảnh của andy khá là tốt, theo như kinh nghiệm làm việc cùng anh ta trong tour trước. chỉ cần nhìn một lần là nhớ ngay.

"zack với simon đâu rồi?" joe hỏi trong lúc chúng tôi chuẩn bị chơi nhạc. sân khấu chính sẽ gấp hai, ba, bốn, có khi năm lần căn phòng hiện tại. tôi nhìn quanh kiếm hai người roadies kia, và william lắc đầu. william cũng khoảng tuổi tôi và đã học cách chăm sóc tóc giống joe, nhưng thay vì quả đầu xoăn nâu sô cô la rối bù của joe, tóc của william lại là màu nâu sáng. thằng chả cao cỡ tôi và cũng gầy cỡ tôi, nhưng trong khi tôi cố giấu đi tứ chi gầy khòm thì william lại khoác lên mình những chiếc quần jeans bó nhất mà bạn có thể tưởng tượng. quá ẻo lả và đa cảm so với gu của tôi, đến cả đường nét mặt cũng giống con gái, nhưng cậu là một roadie cừ, và tôi cũng phải thừa nhận điều đó, mặc dù tôi không quá quan tâm đến lắm.

“chắc là zack và simon sẽ đến nhanh thôi," pete vội nói, sợ rằng họ sẽ vội bác bỏ. spencer ném chiếc áo vest lên chiếc áo đỏ của nó và ngồi sau bộ trống mới, mắt ánh sự hân hoan ranh mãnh. điều đó khiến tôi có chút nhẹ nhõm. tôi cần nó trong tour. tôi sẽ không sống nổi hết mùa hè này nếu spencer không có ở đấy, và khi tôi nhận ra, tôi tự giận bản thân vì đã trở thành một con đỉa đeo bám lấy nó. tôi chưa từng vã như vậy.

tôi bây giờ chẳng còn mấy điều giống như tôi của trước dây.

andy loay hoay với dây cáp và cuộn băng keo gặm giữa hai hàm răng. anh cuốn dây cáp mic của tôi xuống sàn, bò bằng bốn chân. "cậu muốn thế này hay thế này?" anh hỏi, ngước nhìn tôi và nâng kính lên sống mũi. mái tóc đỏ của andy dày, dài ngang vai, lông mày hơi rậm phía trên cặp mắt xám niềm nở. andy là triết gia của cả nhóm. anh và spencer đã từng ngồi đó, bàn luận hàng giờ về cái chết, về tình yêu, về chiến tranh và nhiều thứ khác cho đến lúc mặt trời treo lên rực rỡ. tôi đôi lúc ngồi cùng họ và lắng nghe. andy thề đấy là do anh bú đá nhiều. có khi là hơi nhiều quá. nhưng cũng tốt khi có ít nhất một thiên tài tự xưng trên cái xe bus ngu ngốc này.

tìm ra cách chơi trực tiếp bài mới rất khó. chúng tôi thành ra lại cãi nhau rồi đến gây lộn suốt hai mươi phút liền khi joe bắt đầu hát điệp khúc her shadow một cách thần kì vãi lồn. tôi hát điệp khúc, brent đệm vài đoạn. joe không hát trong bài nào cả. joe đéo phải hát.

"mày nói mày muốn có mic để nói trong lúc chuyển bài và-"

"ừ thì, sao tao không được hát cơ chứ?"

"bởi vì mày hát tệ vãi lồn!"

"ồ, làm như mày hay lắm?"

"duh, tất nhiên!"

joe quay sang pete. "anh nghĩ sao?"

"đừng có nói với anh ta! anh ta có ở đây khi bốn chúng ta quyết định lập band không? hả? có không? đừng có hỏi pete-"

"tôi nghĩ-" pete lên tiếng.

"câm mẹ mồm đi!" tôi chỉ vào mặt y một cách thách thức.

"đừng có khiêu khích quỷ dữ," brent thầm thì nhẹ nhưng đủ to để tôi có thể nghe. lạy chúa, brent cũng chẳng thông minh đến thế. nỏ chỉ không theo phe tôi thôi.

"nếu tao muốn hát-"

"đéo cần biết mày muốn gì! đừng có hiếp dâm nhạc tao-"

"ố! ồ! đây rồi! nhạc của nó? nghe chưa, andy? william? pete, mấy người nghe chưa?" joe hỏi, nhìn quanh chờ tiếng ủng hộ. niềm hân hoan ranh mãnh trên mặt spencer biến mất, thay vào đó là một sự mệt mỏi, xám xịt. spencer vô hồn nhìn chằm chằm vào bộ trống. máu tôi sôi lên, siết chặt cán đàn bằng cả hai tay, mong muốn được vẩy cây đàn quanh vai và đập thẳng vào đầu joe.

spencer đứng dậy. giọng nó vô cảm đến chán chường. "chắc ý ryan là-"

"tao hiểu ý nó mà!" joe nạt nộ

cánh cửa bật tung ra, và zack hall bước vào. anh ta to lớn, bằng khoảng một cái cỡ tủ gỗ sồi đồ sộ ở thế kỉ mười tám. nếu anh ta đứng cạnh tôi thì trông tôi sẽ như cành cây. tôi cao, nhưng zack cao hơn và chắc chắn nặng hơn gấp năm lần. anh ta khỏe như một con bò, tóc ngắn để không ai có thể nắm nó nếu như có đánh lộn. đấy là anh ta nói. nhưng đằng sau vẻ ngoài đáng sợ đánh vào ấn tượng đầu tiên ấy, anh ta rất tốt. kì quặc, rõ ràng, thô lỗ, đôi lúc, nhưng một chút cũng không phải là người xấu. anh ta quản lí mọi người, và có lẽ sự xuất hiện bất ngờ này của anh ta khiến tôi và joe đều tự ngậm mõm lại.

pete thở hắt. "zack! anh đây rồi! tuyệt vời! simon đâu?"

"ở nhà. sáng nay cậu ta dậy, vẫn còn say, té cầu thang, gãy chân trái hai chỗ. tôi vừa chở cậu ta đến bệnh viện, thế nên mới đến trễ, và ừm, thêm nữa, simon sẽ không đi tour cùng với chúng ta."zack dừng lại và nhìn chúng tôi một đỗi. "sau mặt ai cũng méo xệch vậy?"  
rồi xong. xong tour.

tôi cẩn thận đặt guitar lên giá để trong lúc brent nhận ra thằng quỷ đấy bị thiệt gì. "rồi ai sẽ chăm sóc nhạc cụ của tôi?!" brent tức giận hỏi, và như tôi thách mọi người đừng đặt niềm tin vào pete, giờ tôi cảm thấy vui sướng khi quản lí của bọn tôi nhận một cú ngã đau đớn. tôi cũng có tiêu chuẩn kép, y như mọi người vậy.

căn phòng tràn ngập sự giận dữ và nỗi thất vọng khi tôi xoay zack và đi ra khỏi phòng, thẳng tiến đến cầu thang hầm, dọc hành lang và biến ra khỏi khu nhà. los angeles nay mây quá.

tôi châm điếu thuốc với đôi tay run rẩy. thế đấy. không tour. không thể đâu.

một người đàn ông vô gia cư dựa vào bức tường gạch, và tôi ném hắn hai đồng hai lăm xu. hắn bảo tôi cút con mẹ tôi đi.

"ông không biết tôi là ai à?" tôi hỏi, nửa đùa, nửa thật.

"đéo!" hắn gầm giận dữ, gãi mặt với những ngón tay bẩn thỉu, tự lầm bầm đứt quãng.

"tôi cũng biết đéo," tôi đồng tình và biến khuất mắt hắn. con mẹ cậu simon. là lỗi của tôi vì đã ép cậu uống vào tour cuối. chỉ có ba thứ có thể khiến một người đàn ông vã như bã: danh tiếng, đàn bà và chai whisky hai mươi tuổi. con mẹ mày joe. tao không cần guitarist mà nghĩ mình là vocalist. ai cũng đồng ý joe là thằng đẹp mã nhất trong bốn đứa, nhờ cái thân hình bốc lửa, ngăm ngăm và khuôn mặt nam tính với cặp mắt xanh lấp lánh ấy. hắn chẳng cần hát để câu gái, thế thì tại sao hắn phải làm thế? hành hạ tôi ư? chắc vậy, để hành con mẹ nó hạ tôi.  
điếu thuốc run rẩy giữa những ngón tay, khi mà áp lực từ phòng tập làm tôi không đứng vững nổi. mồ hôi ròng ròng trên cổ. tôi nuốt khan, mắt nhắm nghiền khi trái đất mờ dần khỏi tầm nhìn. tôi muốn âm nhạc. tôi muốn ban nhạc này. nhưng rồi tôi vướng vào những thứ tôi vốn chẳng cần.

"ryan."

tôi mở mắt. brent giật lấy điếu thuốc mà không buồn hỏi. nó trông gần như là thanh thản, gần như là nó không quan tâm đến bất cứ cái gì trên đời. “nghe này, william bảo thằng chả có một đứa bạn nó quen, có thể thay chân simon. william đảm bảo thế.”

“gấp thế thì có kịp không?”

“để đi tour với ban nhạc xịn nhất nước mỹ ấy hở?”, brent hỏi ngược lại, rõ là thích thú với cái phép so sánh tuyệt đối đó. “nếu cậu ta không thích thì cậu ta chắc chắn là bị đần.”

người mới sẽ khó hòa nhập, nhưng khả năng cao tôi vẫn sẽ là gã căm thù xã hội nhất đám, nên có thể sẽ chả có gì khác cả. ừ. nhưng cứ đến cái tour này thì tôi lại lo. tôi lo về từng thứ chết tiệt một.  
“tao nghĩ mình bảo bên kỹ thuật âm thanh giảm mic của joe lúc mình hát. hoặc là để nó rống lên như bò một lần là cái thằng tự mãn đấy biết điều ngay. nó không biết hát, cái đó thì mày đúng.” brent nói bâng quơ nhưng rõ ràng đã có suy tính. nó nghĩ joe là thằng lỗ đít. mà với brent thì ai cũng là lỗ đít hết, kể cả tôi.

“không thể để joe làm loạn lên được. nó- tao phải bảo vệ. âm nhạc.”

“đây là thế à? vì âm nhạc?” brent tò mò.

“không thì còn vì cái gì nữa?”, tôi cáu lên rồi. brent hút cho nốt điếu thuốc, vỗ vỗ lưng tôi. nó thương hại tôi hơn hết.

“tình hình này không hay ho gì cho bất cứ ai. người mới sẽ phải học thôi, và trời mói biết cậu ta giỏi trông nom nhạc cụ tới cỡ nào? nhưng mình sẽ xoay sở được.” nó nhún vai. “thôi, vào đi còn tập nốt.” brent gạt mớ tóc bóng dầu khỏi trán, rồi đi vào.  
tôi được mong chờ phải đi theo. như đám fan vẫn làm. chúa lòng lành.

tôi quay vào. hai cô gái trên phố nhận ra tôi khi họ đi qua. sự xuất hiện đột ngột của cái thằng tôi khiến họ bất ngờ, đến mức tất cả những gì họ làm là nhìn tôi chằm chằm, vài từ ngữ xuýt xoa nho nhỏ thốt ra, “ryan” và “the followers”. tôi ngó qua vai, joe sẽ cười quyến rũ, brent sẽ nhe răng trông rõ ngu, spencer sẽ vẫy tay, nhưng tôi chỉ quay mặt đi, cảm thấy ánh mắt họ bám trên tấm lưng rũ xuống này. đồng tử đen hun hút làm con tim tôi nặng trĩu.

gã ăn mày vẫn bên cửa, bối rối khi thấy đám con gái cứ nhìn theo. “chắc anh nổi tiếng ha,” tôi thủng thẳng nhận xét, bước trở lại nơi rắc rối đợi chờ.


	2. Một Cỗ máy trong Làng nhạc

jac ngồi trên giường tôi với độc mỗi chiếc áo thun và quần lót của tôi. ả chưa chải tóc, những lọn tóc vàng rối vương trên mặt. đôi mắt jac to hơn mọi khi, môi phát ra tiếng tặc lưỡi nuối tiếc. kẻ nào yếu lòng chắc hẳn đã tan chảy từ lâu.

“em sẽ chán chết mất,” cô nàng kêu lên.

“anh cũng thế,” tôi nói và ném đôi tất cuối cùng vào hành lý.

“anh sẽ đi tour. em cũng đi tour, em _biết_ cảm giác đấy thế nào mà,” ả nài nỉ. nhưng đấy sẽ không còn là một trong những tour tôi từng tận hưởng, đi quẩy ở bar, nhảy lên sàn từ giữa đám đông. và đấy cũng sẽ không giống như hồi em góp mặt cùng, ở trên xe trong vòng ba hay bốn ngày và đi chơi cùng với những người bạn trong ban nhạc. đấy là địa điểm an ninh, lịch trình bảo mật và những khán giả mới với những trải nghiệm mới. họ đều muốn sở hữu gì đó từ chúng tôi. giờ đây, chúng tôi đã nổi tiếng.

“thay đồ đi,” tôi nói, đi vào bếp để khoắng sạch tủ lạnh và những thứ gì dễ hỏng trong lúc tôi đi. tôi dừng chân trước cánh cửa phòng ngủ sau khi xong việc, ngắm cô nàng khoác lên chiếc váy xanh sáng ngắn đến đầu gối. không áo ngực, tất nhiên; đốt hết sạch rồi.

jac miễn cưỡng xách giúp tôi một trong hai chiếc vali đựng hành lý. taxi đang đợi tôi ở dưới tầng, sẵn sàng để chở tôi đến sân bay để gặp mọi người. cả đoàn đã ở sẵn minnesota, nơi chúng tôi bắt đầu, chuẩn bị mọi thứ sẵn sàng cho đêm mai. jac thở dài và cắn môi dưới. tôi dang tay ra. jac vùi đầu vào ngực tôi và quàng cánh tay nhỏ bé quanh eo tôi. liệu ả có thật sự nhớ tôi không? liệu tôi có thật sự muốn ả phải nhớ? tôi tựa cằm lên đỉnh đầu jac, bâng quơ nhìn xuống đường, cùng lúc nửa kia có vẻ đang nói gì đó.

“hả?”

“jackie là ai?” em lặp lại. “brent nói anh đặt tên đó cho tour, vậy cô ta là ai?”

“brent nói?” tôi lại lặp lại, hồ nghi. “từ khi nào em chơi với hắn thế?” ả nhún vai thay cho câu trả lời, và tôi cũng nhún vai. không ai nhắc lại nữa. bác tài bước ra khỏi xe và chỉ vào chiếc đồng hồ đeo tay. tôi thở dài. “anh phải đi thôi cưng.”

jac bỏ tôi ra. “em yêu anh.”

“anh cũng vậy,” tôi nói đơn giản. quá đơn giản.

jac cười rạng rỡ. tôi hôn phớt lên môi ả. rồi chúng tôi bị chia cắt bởi ô cửa kính xe. ả vẫy tay với tôi trước khi quay đi. bước đi dường như không còn nặng nề như mọi hôm. chiếc xe tăng tốc, bác tài hỏi, “vợ anh đấy à?”

tôi nín bặt trước khi cười khẩy. “không.”

“hôn thê?”

“bạn gái tôi. hầu hết thời gian thì là thế.”

“à.” có chút thất vọng trong giọng ông, nhưng ông đã quá tuổi, gần năm mươi. thần thánh cấm những người trẻ tuổi như chúng tôi đây, hôn nhau trên phố, địt nhau trong bụi cây, nuôi tóc dài, mặc đồ bó và nghe những bài rock n’ roll bỏ mẹ nào đó. thần thánh cấm chúng tôi.

sau hai đoạn đường, những đường nét trên khuôn mặt của jac bắt đầu mờ dần trong tâm trí tôi. với cô nàng, chắc cũng thế thôi.

*******

chúng tôi bước vào khách sạn ở st.paul vào chiều muộn. địa điểm là ở bên kia phố, nhưng xe tour của chúng tôi đỗ cách khách sạn hai dãy nhà. joe đang tổ chức một bữa tiệc cực lớn trong phòng của hắn trước khi lên đường, nhưng tôi quyết định bỏ qua. tại sao phải chịu cảnh say đến ngu người vào ngày mai chứ? tôi chẳng muốn tình trạng của tôi trở nên tồi tệ hơn bây giờ.

thay vào đó, tôi quyết định làm quen với cái chỗ sắp thành nhà tôi vào ba tháng tới. hãng lớn hơn tức là tiền nhiều hơn, và tiền nhiều hơn tức là chất lượng xe sẽ tốt hơn. không khó để có thứ tốt hơn cái thứ rác rưởi chúng tôi từng dùng, nhưng kì vọng của tôi đã hơi cao khi tôi chạy quanh ngắm nghĩa chiếc xe. nó mới và nhìn như một hộp sắt với hai vách ngăn màu xanh ở hai bên. cửa sổ nhỏ trang trí cho hai bên xe bus từ đầu cho tới phần giữa rồi đột ngột dừng lại. tôi đoán chỗ đó là phòng ngủ. và ngạc nhiên hơn, pete đang đứng trước cửa xe bus, lau chùi mặt kim loại với ống tay áo. chiếc quần ống loe phấp phới hướng về phía tôi.

“này.”

pete xoay người, kéo cặp kính mát bự chảng lên trán. nụ cười trên môi y lan đến tận đuôi mắt. “chào! đang đánh bóng cô nàng chút thôi,” giọng y ân cần, ánh mắt nhìn chiếc xe đầy tình ý. “hấp dẫn, đúng không? thôi nào, nhìn này,” pete giục. tôi nhướng mày. sự tốt bụng của y có hơi quá so với sự thù hằn giữa hai chúng tôi. “thôi nào! tôi có bất ngờ cho cậu ở đằng sau đây.”

“một vé một chiều tới hawaii hả?” tôi hỏi và cười nhạt. pete nhại lại tôi.

“hài hước đấy, ryan. à, cậu thật là biết đùa.” y dụi mắt.

tôi leo lên, bước qua chiếc ghế tài trống. pete theo sau tôi, và tôi có thể cảm nhận được sự nghiêng nhẹ vì cân nặng của cả hai. tôi đẩy một tấm màn mỏng sang một bên, cho người lái xe chút riêng tư khi đang làm việc. sau đó là một khoảng không từa tựa phòng khách. pete hăm hở dẫn tôi thăm quan, giải thích về việc chúng tôi có thể ngồi tám nhảm trên đi văng, chỗ bàn gỗ phù hợp cho những trò đánh bài giết thời gian hay ăn nhẹ về đêm khi di chuyển từ thành phố này sang thành phố khác. những cái ghế có màu vàng với chấm bi cam, còn tường thì xanh nhạt. rõ ràng mà thấy pete có tham gia vào việc trang trí. tôi duyệt. đi văng trên xe? tuyệt vời. lần trước chúng tôi chỉ có ghế thường.

tôi đi qua bàn bếp bé xíu và tủ lạnh trong bếp. hơi nhỏ nhưng có thể vừa vài chai bia. công nghệ hiện đại là đây chứ gì nữa. tới giờ, cái xe trông rất gì và này nọ. nhà tắm thì bé có chút, nhưng cái toilet giật được nước, vậy là quá ngon, ngon hơn cái xe trước. qua đống đồ choi hay ho này, ai cũng thấy bọn tôi đang kiếm chác ngon nghẻ ra trò.

“chúng nó chọn chỗ ngủ chưa?” tôi hỏi.

“còn chưa ngó qua nữa. họ bảo sẽ đến xem, nhưng...” pete trông như một đứa trẻ tổ chức tiệc sinh nhật mà bạn không đến vậy.

“à đúng rồi. joe đang mở tiệc trong phòng. tôi nghĩ là tiền hắn ta đặt bia rượu chắc phải lên đến hơn trăm đồng,” tôi lầm bầm. pete tái mét. “mong rằng họ không phá sạch nơi đấy,” tôi thêm vào với một nụ cười, nụ cười dẫm đạp trên sự khốn khổ bất ngờ ập tới của pete. y tiếc đến từng đồng xu. thứ rẻ tiền.

tôi mở cửa phòng và lập tức ngừng cuộc tham quan. một cậu trai tóc nâu sậm đang đứng chắn trước lối hẹp. cậu ta ngoái đầu nhìn tôi qua bờ vai rộng. “chào.” cậu ta sở hữu khuôn mặt gần như quá đỗi đẹp trai: đôi môi dày hơi quá khổ so với khuôn mặt, chóp mũi thấp xuống khoảng vài phân. đường nét trên gương mặt ấy càng làm nổi bật lên vẻ rạng rỡ hân hoan. tôi chưa bao giờ gặp người này. cậu ta tầm cỡ tuổi tôi và có hơi lùn. không chắc vậy có được tính là đồ sộ không: vai và bắp tay khá dày, nhưng cảm tưởng tổng thể thì cơ thể có hơi nhỏ với vòng eo thon. thêm quả đồ bó khiến tôi càng thấy người đó gầy, nhất là chiếc áo ngắn lộ vài tấc da thịt phía trên thắt lưng. tôi không hiểu thời trang bây giờ cho lắm.

cậu ta kéo rèm ra và lau tay vào sau chiếc quần jeans bó.

“chào,” tôi hỏi lại, ‘và cậu là?’.

“ryan, đây là brendon, thay thế cho vị trí của simon. brendon, đây là ryan,” pete giải thích, và ừ, giới thiệu. đây là bạn của william. tôi kết luận rằng cậu ta quá ốm. không ốm như tôi, nhưng tôi không nghĩ cậu ta có thể nâng và kéo và đưa và đẩy những chiếc hành lí đầy ắp loa, trống và ghi ta cả ngày.

“ca sĩ, đúng chứ?” brendon làm rõ và đưa tay ra. tôi bắt lấy.

“đấy là ban nhạc của tôi,” tôi nhún vai, bất kể joe có nói gì đi chăng nữa. đấy là nhạc của tôi. đừng cố cướp nó khỏi tôi.

“hay đó,” brendon gật gù, đưa mắt nhìn tôi và pete. “thôi, tôi trễ tiệc rồi,” cậu ta nói, ý muốn rời đi. chúng tôi cho brendon. cậu ta len qua, rồi đi thẳng ra khỏi xe.

tôi nhìn theo cậu ta, len lói cảm giác bối rối. brendon không hề giống như bất kì roadie nào mà tôi từng làm việc cùng hay từng thấy trước đây. râu quai nón đâu rồi? tóc kiểu rock ‘n roll? tôi không theo chủ nghĩa tóc “càng to càng tốt”, nhưng những lọn nâu xoăn trên đầu tôi vẫn sặc cái mùi hippie vô tư lự. tóc của brendon thì được cắt tỉa gọn gàng. lạ thật.

pete bước vào cánh cửa cuối phòng khi tôi đếm nhẩm trong đầu. tám giường, bốn cái mỗi bên. bốn thành viên trong ban nhạc, một quản lí, bốn người qua đường. không đủ phòng.

“thế quái nào – ”

pete mở cửa, để lộ ra cái phòng có thể so sánh với cái tổ chim. tôi lách người qua pete để vào phòng, chỉ cần bước thêm một bước nữa từ cánh cửa tính vào là đã đến với chiếc giường to gấp đôi bình thường với ba bên là tường xe. trông rất ấm cúng: những chiếc gối và chăn đỏ to bự. pete vỗ vai tôi. “không có giường tầng cho cậu đâu. cậu sẽ ngủ ở trên cái giường queen-size này.”

bởi vì tôi không giống với mọi người. tôi tiên phong: tôi đặc biệt. tôi là ngôi sao thô mà pete đang cố để mài dũa.

Y đang cố để khiến tôi tha lỗi cho quả năm mươi lăm show tour này. và thật tệ, nó hiệu quả. tôi không thích giường tầng. y biết điều đó, tên khốn lươn lẹo. trong giường tầng, tôi té và lật và đập đầu vào thành giường, tỉnh dậy với một mớ vết bầm.

“như kiểu có phòng riêng vậy,” pete nhiệt tình. “một chiếc giường quyến rũ, to lớn, cậu có mọi riêng tư mà cậu cần và một đêm nghỉ ngơi yên ổn. jac sẽ không đến, đúng không?”

“ừ.”

tôi thật sự lo lắng về việc làm thế nào để có thể làm tình trên xe. giờ thì biết rồi.

“những người còn lại sẽ đéo vui đâu nếu biết về vụ phòng riêng,” tôi nói, mặc dù chỉ muốn nhổ vào cái ý nghĩ ấy. có thể tôi xứng với việc này. tôi phải gánh vác quá nhiều so với bọn nó. họ không thể nào hiểu được.

“tôi sẽ nói chuyện với ba người còn lại. cứ để tôi lo,” pete nói bằng giọng tôi-có-thể-lo-hết. “cậu sẽ tận hưởng cái tour này. cậu sẽ thấy.”

y đỡ ảo tưởng hơn trước rồi ha.

*******

civic center, st. paul, minnesota. show cũng chưa hẳn là hết vé. pete nói chỉ còn tí nữa thôi.

ban nhạc hỗ trợ cho chúng tôi đến từ miền trung tây, được hứa hẹn một tương lai sáng lạn trong làng nhạc. tôi dõi theo họ từ một bên sân khấu một lúc. khi gã hát chính nhiệt huyết cầm chiếc mic và hét lên, “địt mẹ chiến tranh!”, khán đài gầm lên như thể những từ ngữ đó thật mới lạ, trong khi nó chả phải thế. chiến tranh đã kết thúc từ mấy năm trước, một số ít quân vẫn còn nán lại việt nam. chúng ta cần thứ gì đó mới, nhưng dường như chả còn gì. tôi cá chắc chủ yếu những tiếng thét kia là để ủng hộ việc thằng cha đó đã chửi bậy.

âm nhạc và chính trị. là một sự kết hợp tồi.

“cậu nghĩ sao?” zack đứng cạnh tôi hỏi, và tôi nhún vai.

“một chút giả tạo. hơi bị thiếu chân thành.”

“về đám đông cơ,” anh ta cười, và tôi đưa mắt về phía bên phải để thấy dòng người, và lại người, lại người, rồi tụ lại và bùng ra như thể biển khơi, không ngừng hòa vào trong tối. tôi hướng về phía phòng thay đồ, mọi thành viên đều đã sẵn sàng. joe là người đối lập với tôi theo mọi hướng. trong suốt năm năm làm việc cùng nhau, joe đã kết bạn được ở mọi tiểu bang trên đất nước này. hắn đắm mình trong dòng người, và mời họ vào hậu trường ở mỗi thành phố, vậy nên đến cả phòng thay đồ lúc này cũng đầy ắp những người tôi không quen biết, với vé vào hậu trường dính trên áo và quần họ.

“pete,” tôi gọi, và pete dễ dàng đọc được biểu cảm của tôi. y như đang phân vân giữa việc làm vừa ý tôi và làm vừa ý joe, nhưng hai phút sau, những kẻ ăn bám trống đi hẳn. joe không quan tâm bởi vì hắn cũng muốn chuẩn bị để bắt đầu. chỉ mới đêm đầu thôi. thế là tốt rồi. gã, brent và spencer đang say nguội.

đêm qua tôi không uống, nhưng sẽ. tôi chặn lại những giọng nói, tiếng cười, sự phấn khích và cả nỗi lo. hớp một hơi từ bình rượu, nhìn vào danh sách bài hát. có thể thứ tự này không ổn lắm. có thể chúng tôi đều sai.

“ryan.”

“hả?” tôi nhìn lên và thấy brendon. cậu ta đang giơ tay ra với một nụ cười ngại ngùng. tôi chớp mắt. nụ cười đó.

“tôi cần danh sách bài hát?”

“à rồi.” tôi đưa nó cho brendon. cậu ta rời đi ngay lúc william rên lên, “tôi có thể, _có thể_ trở thành người hô một-hai-ba không?”

spencer đã lên đồ: jeans, áo thun, vest và một cái khăn vuông bandana. joe luôn luôn là người lộng lẫy nhất. tối nay, hắn mặc một bộ đồ liền với cổ khoét chữ v sâu đến nỗi gần như xuống tận rốn. hắn nên cạo lông ngực, ít nhất cũng đỡ hại mắt tôi. brent thì chọn một bộ suit. pete đang động viên mọi người, rồi lui về phía phòng chờ. đám đông reo hò và gào thét đủ lớn để chúng tôi nghe thấy. tôi thở gấp, tiếng tim đập nhảy múa trong tai. một xui, năm mươi tư hên. sau đêm nay, sẽ là một xui.

william trở lại, nụ cười rạng rỡ trên mặt. “năm phút nữa! tôi sẽ quan sát từ đằng sau!” william quản lý phần bán đồ lưu niệm. anh ta giơ ngón cái động viên cả đám rồi rời đi.

tôi tiếp tục săm soi tấm thẻ hậu trường tòng teng trên cổ, nghiên cứu phông chữ của _the followers_ và _jackie_ _, me and this lady_ , quẹt ngón cái lên _“được cho phép vào mọi nơi”_. pete luôn bảo chúng tôi không được làm mất nó. nó là  vương miện, tấm khiên và thanh kiếm, nhưng bằng cách nào đó, nó đồng thời chiếc xích sắt quấn quanh cổ, kéo tôi xuống.

pete gọi chúng tôi lại để nói vài lời. làm như tôi nghe, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn để tay vào chính giữa như mọi người khác. và rồi một điều kì lạ xảy ra: tôi thoát xác. mắt tôi trở thành màn chiếu phim, và tôi đang ngồi ở một chỗ thoải mái đằng sau óc, ghế ngả ra sau, tay vốc đầy bỏng ngô. trên màn hình là tấm màn vải lớn, rồi một tấm nữa, rồi cầu thang lên sâu khấu hiện ra đột ngột. lưng spencer, ánh sáng chiếu vào loang loáng. một bên sân khấu xuất hiện, biển người hâm mộ gào thét, rồi một giây lặng im. andy và zack đang cười động viên. tiếng ồn của tai nghe chấm dứt sự tĩnh lặng ngắn ngủi. máy quay hướng xuống, chiếu lấy hình ảnh chân tôi đang bước đi. cũng khá là hài, vì đó không phải tôi; đó chắc chắn là một người khác. đó là một cỗ máy trong làng nhạc.

một chiếc mic. quả bóng kim loại vui nhộn với hàng ngàn lỗ nhỏ, và nó tiến gần về phía màn hình. một giọng nói phát ra, “chào buổi tối, st. paul”. cô nàng ở hàng đầu vươn hai tay về phía trước: “ryan!”

ngay lập tức, tôi bị kéo khỏi chiếc ghế và đập đầu xuống sàn. tôi vật lộn trong vô vọng, đá vào không khí và gào lên khi những đôi tay vô hình ấy nắm lấy cổ áo, kéo, kéo, kéo, ném tôi vào màn chiếu. tôi rơi tuột vào không gian.

tôi đứng trước cả ngàn khán giả, mọi người hướng về tôi từ trái, từ phải, từ giữa, cho đến khi bị nuốt chửng bởi bóng tối. ánh đèn hừng hực. cái guitar trước ngực như tấm lá chắn mỏng. từ khi nào tôi lại ở đây?

spencer gào lên, “một-hai, một-hai-ba-bốn –“

chơi nhạc. chỉ cần thế thôi. mày biết cách mà.

trong nỗi khiếp hãi thuần túy, tôi rơi vào trạng thái tự động. sau hai bài, những cơn hốt hoảng đau nhói làm dạ dày tôi quằn quại.

tôi hận khán giả.

may mắn thay, khi lên sân khấu, chúng tôi chỉ cần đóng cái vai mà chúng tôi vẫn đóng bao lâu nay. joe là một nghệ sĩ giải trí, cứ nhảy chồm chồm lên với cây đàn của hắn, ném chúng lên trời, quay cuồng như điên. tôi nổi tiếng vì cái thói khinh khỉnh, quý phái rởm. người ta bảo đấy là phong cách riêng. brent ở giữa chúng tôi, đôi lúc quẩy với joe, lúc chạy đến cạnh tôi để gào chung vào một cái mic. spencer có thể trốn đằng sau bộ trống của nó. tôi đáng lẽ nên học trống.

tôi nhắm mắt, vờ như không có ai quanh chốn này, quay lưng lại đám đông mà hướng về spencer, người đang đập đầu điên cuồng, làm gãy hai cái dùi, gõ mạnh bạo vào mặt trống như thể cuộc đời nó phụ thuộc vào việc đó. chắc thế. mồ hôi rỏ tong tong từ cái khăn badanna, tóc dính bết vào cổ. hai tiếng loảng xoảng của chũm chọe. bài ca kết thúc.

sáu nghìn người đằng sau tôi gầm lên. tôi tiến đến bộ trống, cầm lấy li nước từ sàn đồ lên đầu. áo tôi ướt nhoẹt. spencer nhe răng cười. nước nhỏ vào cây đàn. buồn đời làm sao, tôi không bị điện giật.

“ryan.”

tôi liếc sang bên và chú ý đến andy. kính của anh ta trễ xuống mũi, mồ hôi đổ ra như thác vì sức nóng của đèn sân khấu. anh ta chìa cánh tay đầy hình xăm đang cầm cây guitar ra. tôi nhanh chóng rời khỏi mic, đạp lên hai cái pedal để tắt chúng và tháo cắm chiếc telecaster của tôi trước khi đưa cho anh. tôi cắm chiếc mới, chỉnh dây. giờ chỉ còn tôi với chiếc đàn khi mọi thứ đã sẵn sàng. khán giả vẫn vỗ tay, như thể ra hiệu cho tôi hoặc chơi nhạc, hoặc làm gì đó thú vị, hoặc gì đó xứng với đồng tiền họ bỏ ra.

tôi gẩy vài nốt nhạc của đoạn đầu bài hát kế. họ nhận ra, và đám trai gái bắt đầu gào như muốn xé cả họng.

brent ngồi bên cây dương cầm, và tôi có thể nghe thấy tiếng đàn qua dàn loa, cái cách nó rung lên như một bức điện tín sống, giận dữ và đòi hỏi.

trong cánh gà, dàn nhân viên đang quan sát. pete khoanh tay, vai y căng lên. y đang chờ tôi gục xuống hoặc chạy trốn. andy gật gù theo nhịp, trong lúc zack chăm chú ngó khán giả như một con diều hâu. tôi biết william đang đâu đó, bảo đảm nhân viên bán hàng vẫn đang bán đúng giá.

còn người mới, brendon, thì đang đọc sách.

ánh mắt tôi ghim vào cậu ta.

đây là đêm đầu tiên. chúng tôi là ban nhạc thú vị nhất, những người hâm mộ kia trả tiền để được thấy bốn đứa bọn tôi. chúng tôi nổi tiếng. và rồi cậu ta – một gã  được _trả tiền_ để đứng đây, vị trí tuyệt vời nhất để xem chúng tôi biểu diễn, thì đang đọc sách.

phải đến nửa bài tôi mới nhận ra đáng lẽ mình đang phải làm gì.

*******

tôi chờ bên ngoài phòng thay đồ, gật đầu chào khi dàn nhân viên trở về xe bus. hậu trường chật kín người, đều lịch sự chào tôi và bước đi với nụ cười hi vọng nhỏ nhoi rằng tôi sẽ có chút gì đó muốn bắt chuyện. đéo có.

“tôi chỉ…,” tôi lầm bầm và vẫy tay. không ai dừng lại để hỏi dù chỉ một chữ “hả?” một lời từ chối từ tôi là đủ rồi. pete đơn giản nhắc nhở rằng chúng tôi cần phải rời đi trong hai mươi phút và cảnh cáo tôi về dòng người đang đợi ở ngoài. zack thì muốn làm tròn nhiệm vụ một vệ sĩ từ khi pete nói rằng họ muốn tôi đặt tay lên đầu họ và chúc phúc cho họ, hay có thể là khiến họ mang bầu. tôi có thể làm thế với vài người. tôi nghĩ vậy.

mấy ngón tay chai sần của tôi nhức mỏi sau buổi diễn. mấy vết hằn đen từ dây đàn bẩn dính đầy tay. tôi nên luyện tập nhiều hơn để chuẩn bị cho tour, nhưng chúng tôi đếch làm gì ngoài buổi tập nhóm duy nhất. cả bọn không chịu nổi cái cảnh phải nhốt mình trong một cái phòng bé tí với nhau.

có tiếng di chuyển trong phòng thay đồ. tôi hít sâu rồi bước vào. brendon đang ngồi bên bàn trang điểm. cậu ta ngước lên, mắt chúng tôi chạm nhau trong gương. cậu ta vừa mới tắm xong, chiếc khăn ẩm quấn quanh vòng eo gầy.

“này,” tôi nói, và cậu ta quay lại, quấn chặt chiếc khăn một cách vụng về.

“chào. ờ, tôi tưởng—”

“tôi đang tò mò,” tôi nói, không hiểu sao cậu ta trông bối rối khi thậm chí còn chẳng biết tôi sắp hỏi gì. “cậu đã đọc gì?”

brendon chớp mắt. “xin lỗi?”

“đêm nay. trong show.” một vệt đỏ ửng lên trên má brendon. “tôi thấy cậu,” tôi cắt ngang, trước khi brendon kịp mở miệng

“hemingway. _mặt trời vẫn mọc_.”

tôi đã thua một cha nghiện rượu muốn làm ngư dân, giành những năm tháng vàng son uống piña coladas ở key west trước khi tự bắn lòi não mình ra. “cuốn sách nói về gì?” tôi hỏi.

brendon nhún vai. “một anh chàng người mỹ sống ở paris. anh ta yêu một người phụ nữ, nhưng cô ấy không yêu anh ta. hoặc, ừ, tôi nghĩ cô ấy yêu anh ta. cổ chỉ không đủ yêu để quan tâm, và anh ta biết vậy.”

trong một khoảnh khắc, tôi nghĩ cậu ta đã mô tả phiên bản ngọt ngào và lãng mạn của mối quan hệ hiện tại của tôi, trước khi nhận ra sự nực cười của chính mình. muốn yêu không phải là yêu.

“cậu biết rằng đáng lẽ phải chú ý khi bọn tôi biểu diễn. một cây chống mic có thể rơi, một cái dây có thể đứt,” tôi liệt kê, và không nói rằng, dù chuyện tình có bi thảm hay không, tôi vẫn quyến rũ hơn là một cuốn sách bụi bặm. họ nói buổi diễn đầu tiên của chúng tôi thật tuyệt vời. tôi cũng ở đó, không biết gì, nhưng họ nói vậy.

brendon nói nhỏ, “xin lỗi.”

tôi nhìn quanh phòng thay đồ. một mớ hỗn độn. chai lọ bia rỗng, một chút đồ ăn, một frontman ngáo đét và một roadie chẳng buồn quan tâm.

“cậu đã làm roadie lần nào chưa?”

brendon lắc đầu. “từng, hồi còn ở san francisco. đây là tour đầu của tôi.”

“cậu sống ở san francisco?” tôi hỏi, và cậu gật. tôi xịu vai xuống, nhớ ra cả hai cần phải về lại xe bus. “chỉ cần chú ý hơn thôi, được chứ?”

“xin lỗi.”

“lại đây, nào. không ai muốn trễ đâu.”

brendon đi kiếm quần áo, và tôi quay lưng lại để cậu ta thay đồ. cậu kiểm tra lại phòng một lần nữa để chắc rằng mình không quên gì. một nhân viên ở đấy cho chúng tôi biết cửa sau. nơi này quá rộng để hai người có đủ thời gian tự mình khám phá cách ra khỏi đây.

có người hâm mộ ở đằng sau, như pete đã nhắc. tôi cảm giác cơ thể mình căng lên trước ánh mắt họ. nhiều hơn tôi nghĩ. tưởng là chỉ có tầm vài người như hồi tour trước, nhưng giờ thì họ lên đến gần hai mươi mống. brendon và tôi đều đứng hình, và mắt tôi đưa quanh để kiếm một lối thoát không hiện hữu.

“ryan!”

tôi vẫn không thể nào quen được việc những người lạ biết đến tên tôi. hai mươi con người, bùng nổ trong sự phấn khích và lấn đến, đám đông nhanh chóng vây quanh chúng tôi. người đầu tiên nhận ra tôi trước có tóc đỏ. “em bắt tay anh được không?”

“được.”

“buổi diễn đó thật tuyệt vời. thật –”

“album mới đáng kinh ngạc –”

“âm nhạc của anh thật –”

“cảm ơn, thật tử tế. cảm ơn vì đã đến. yeah.” tôi nói chung chung với mọi người và không riêng gì ai. họ đều mở mồm cùng một lúc. một cô gái đứng đằng sau nhìn tôi với đôi mắt đẫm lệ. ai đó chạm vào vai, rồi cả vào cổ tay, đến gần hơn và gần hơn. tôi cố để né tránh nhưng không có tác dụng. ai đó chụp ảnh tôi.

“tôi sẽ đến vào bốn show tiếp! tôi muốn đến nữa, nhưng tôi hết tiền rồi.”

tôi cười khó chịu và kí vào bản copy boneless của anh ta, đã có sẵn chữ kí của brent, joe và spencer, bôi lên bìa ảnh nghệ thuật của bản album đầy đủ. jac thiết kế nó. cô ả là một nghệ sĩ và hoàn toàn vô danh, không tính đến sự nổi tiếng ả có vì địt tôi. ả là một nghệ sĩ, và ả có sự riêng tư của mình, và ả muốn bỏ nó. con đàn bà ngu ngốc.

tôi lầm bầm, “buổi diễn đêm mai vẫn giống như đêm nay thôi. anh chỉ tổ phí thời gian...”

“mong là vậy!” anh ta nhiệt tình.

tôi không biết nói gì tiếp theo. “anh nghĩ sao về st. paul?” ai đó gào lên.

chẳng có gì. tôi chỉ thấy xe tour, một quán ăn, một phòng khách sạn. chả nghĩ được gì thêm.

“nó, ừ... là một nơi rất yêu kiều.”

một cô gái mỉm cười. mắt cô ta sáng lên. họ vẫn xô đẩy nhau. cứ mỗi giây trôi qua, nỗi khiếp đảm trong tôi càng lớn.

“ryan, ừm, tôi có thể hỏi –”

một bàn tay đặt lên vai tôi, nhưng không phải muốn nuốt chửng tôi, mà là để tôi khỏi ngã. “tôi rất xin lỗi, nhưng chúng tôi cần phải đi,” brendon kiên quyết với chất giọng ‘ _đừng đùa với tao’_ , mà nghe đáng lẽ nên thuộc về một người đàn ông cao hơn và to hơn và trông đáng sợ hơn cậu ta.

“hả? không, chờ đã –”

“làm ơn, tránh đường!” brendon nói. tôi nhún vai thay cho lời xin lỗi mà không có tí xin lỗi gì cho cam, và brendon kiên quyết kéo tôi đi theo cùng cậu ta. cậu đi ngay sau tôi, tay đặt trên vai và dẫn lối cho tôi. người hâm mộ vẫn bám theo. “tạm biệt, ryan!” “gặp anh đêm mai!” “yêu ông!” “em yêu anh!” brendon phải yêu cầu họ tránh ra đến hai lần. càng lúc chúng tôi càng bước nhanh hơn. tôi gục đầu xuống, nghĩ bằng logic của một con đà điểu rằng giấu đầu đi thì sẽ khiến cho cả người tôi biến mất. brendon thả tôi ra khi con đường trở nên đủ an toàn.

tôi lầm bầm, “cảm ơn.”

“không có gì,” brendon nói cũng là lúc chúng tôi đến xe bus. ý tưởng về vệ sĩ nghe có vẻ phóng đại, nhưng mỗi ngày trôi qua, tôi dần nhận ra ban nhạc đã nổi tiếng đến mức nào. tôi nên để zack đóng vai chó điên thích cắn người. “đám người đó trông điên vãi mẹ. nhìn anh như thể nhìn thần thánh vậy.”

“tôi là thần. đối với họ,” tôi chỉnh sửa.

brendon chịu thua mà lắc đầu, nhưng tôi không còn bất ngờ nữa. tôi không muốn cậu ta nhìn rằng, trong một khoảnh khắc, tôi sợ vãi cứt.

“anh luôn gượng gạo như thế với người hâm mộ à?”

“tôi không có _gượng_ ,” tôi phản đối, mò mẫm túi để kiếm bao thuốc. tôi đưa cho cậu ta một điếi, nhưng brendon từ chối. sau một hơi, tôi gật, “ờ, đúng đấy.”

brendon cười. “biết mà.”

chúng tôi leo lên xe bus, và tôi ngoái đầu nhìn st. paul lần cuối. người hâm mộ vẫn còn nán lại, có khi đang cầu nguyện rằng tôi sẽ trở lại nơi đền thờ họ để đám đông tiếp tục ca tụng vị thần của họ.

*******

“một chai nữa, thôi nào!”

andy gạt cửa tủ lạnh bằng chân. cả đám reo hò khi thấy đống bia trong tay anh. nguyên sảnh trước nồng mùi cần sa trong lúc chúng tôi di chuyển từ minnesota đến wisconsin. tôi nên đi ngủ, nhưng vì đây là đêm đầu tiên. luôn luôn thức vào đêm đầu tour. đêm đó để mọi người nói chuyện, tâm sự và đủ thân thiết để cười đùa vui vẻ trong khoảng ba tuần. sau đó sẽ đánh nhau và rên rỉ về việc nhớ mọi người ở nhà. ai đó sẽ dọa không làm nữa cho đến khi pete can thiệp. có thể bây giờ sẽ có người nghỉ thật.

jone, thằng lồn điên, đang lái xe. chúng tôi không phải lái khi đã có bốn roadie làm hộ việc đó, nhưng hắn vẫn cứ khăng khăng làm. có gì đó về chuyện lái xe đêm, radio đêm muộn và quốc lộ thênh thang. tôi ngạc nhiên vì sự tốt bụng của hắn. hắn kiên quyết bảo rằng bản thân đã quá nổi tiếng để lái một cái xe, vậy nên tôi đánh giá việc hắn lái xe với lý do hắn đang bực vãi chó về một việc gì đó và nghĩ rằng không chung đụng với thằng nào cả là tốt nhất. những người còn lại đang túm tụm trong cái “phòng khách” bé tí mà vẫn nhồi được gần chục thằng. pete đang xử lí sổ sách trên bàn, khó khăn trong việc thoát khỏi vai quản lý. y chỉ nhìn lên để chắc rằng chúng tôi không làm loạn chỗ này.

brendon đặt cuốn sách của hemingway trên đùi nhưng không đọc. có thể cậu ta đang chờ cho cuộc nói chuyện trở nên nhàm chán.

“nâng ly!” brent nài, và chúng tôi làm vậy. “cho _jackie, me, and this lady_ tuyệt vời, lộng lẫy, quay cuồng năm 74!” mọi người nâng ly và uống. tôi chỉ hớp một ngụm, li thủy tinh lạnh ngắt áp vào môi.

“ry,” zack hỏi, tôi “hả” một tiếng, nhìn chằm chằm vào miệng chai bia. “sao cậu không mang jac theo luôn?”

tôi khịt mũi. “làm như tôi đéo biết anh muốn địt jac ấy” họ cười, và cả zack. anh ta biết cách cười vào sự thật khi tôi đùa ra cho anh ta. “jac sẽ đến new york,” tôi thêm vào.

spencer cũng tham gia, “jac và zack, ngồi dưới tán cây...”

“nghe dễ thương đó,” andy cười. “valerie đang giận thấy mẹ vì tôi đếch ở nhà  suốt cả hè. nàng khăng khăng tôi sẽ địt cả nhóm. nhóm nào? ở đâu? tôi còn chả ở trong ban nhạc!”

spencer cười. “chúng mình  ở minnesota đấy ông ơi. các cô sẽ tự lăn đến cho đến khi ta tìm thấy ai đó hợp.” spencer nói như thể chuyên gia mặc dù nó chưa địt ai. nó dừng lại khi gặp ả ta. mong rằng nó tiếp tục sống như bình thường. điều đấy sẽ khiến nó dễ thở hơn.

“ừ, đám đó chắc chắn sẽ rất giống jac,” zack vặn lại, và tôi giơ ngón giữa cùng với một nụ cười ngọt trong khi đám còn lại ngoạc mồm ha hả.

brent, ngạc nhiên thay, lại nói, “thôi nào, đừng nói về jac như thế.” tôi đánh giá cao sự hỗ trợ của việc không coi cô ả là-cái-gì-cũng-được là một ả rẻ tiền, kể cả nếu brent là một thằng theo chủ nghĩa dân tộc cực đoan (jac ghét đàn ông kiểu đó. có khi là hầu hết đàn ông, kể cả tôi). brent hỏi brendon, “còn cậu thì sao? có cô gái đặc biệt nào không?”

“tôi độc thân,” brendon nói, cuối cùng cũng mở miệng.

andy gật đầu tán thành. “tốt đấy, thật –”

“và tôi đồng tính.”

pete ngẩng đầu lên trong chớp mắt. mọi người im bặt

brendon bặm môi lại và nghiêng đầu sang một bên. “tôi không nghĩ william đã nói với mọi người về việc đó.”

brent lắc. tôi quay sang william, người mà đáng lẽ ra phải là dân đồng tính trong đám này. william ruột để ngoài da, dễ khóc dễ cười, luôn hành xử như thể sắp tận thế đến nơi, sự lố bịch phi thường thường trực. cậu ta nói bằng mấy cái khua tay, ám ảnh với đầu tóc, và mặc dù như vậy, william vẫn tự nhận bản thân là bình thường. cậu ta chưa bao giờ nói rằng người “bạn” được đề xuất lại là một thằng bóng. không một lời.

“ừ thì,” william phá vỡ bầu không khí, “cũng đâu khác biệt gì mấy.” dừng hình. “đúng chứ?”

tôi nhanh chóng thử hình dung có gì đó kì lạ khi bị brendon hiếp hay không. tôi có thể thử.

“không, ừ.” “tất nhiên rồi.” “đúng chắc luôn.” “yeah.” giọng của chúng tôi dính lẹo vào nhau, như kiểu đang khoan hồng hơn là thật sự chấp nhận. william đang tròn mắt nhìn chúng tôi, và tôi có thể thấy lông mày trái của cậu ta giật giật. vậy là brendon địt trai. cũng không phải tôi chưa thấy ai như thế bao giờ.

brendon nhìn thẳng vào mắt tôi. tôi quay đi.

pete biết rằng william đang sắp khóc đến nơi và nói, “vậy, brendon. chưa có bạn trai hay... hay gì?”

tôi có thể tạm chắc rằng có quá nhiều “hay” trong một câu hỏi. william ngả lưng một cách nhẹ nhõm và thở ra một hơi. ơn trời cái sự ngại ngùng đã ngưng.

“tôi trẻ, dễ thương và tôi sống ở castro. tôi không muốn kiếm ai, cũng chẳng muốn bị ràng buộc.”

“rất hợp lý,” andy đồng ý. phải đến khi cả spencer và zack tham gia vào thì chủ đề cuộc hội thoại mới sang hướng khác. lát sau, brendon và william về buồng của họ. william nói muốn nghỉ ngơi trước khi lái xe đêm. cậu ta chắc chắn muốn bình tĩnh lại và xạc cho brendon một trận. joe dừng lại ở một cái truckstop. chúng tôi chen lấn nhau khỏi xe buýt và bước vào màn đêm.

“mày không nghĩ cậu ta và william...?” giọng brent nhỏ dần khi chúng tôi ngồi trong hàng ăn đêm. tôi ngồi trong gian riêng, nguệch ngoạc vài dòng trong cuốn sổ tay. người phục vụ đến, nhưng tôi lắc đầu từ chối ly cà phê. tôi định sẽ trở về nghỉ ngơi trong chiếc ổ xinh đẹp riêng mình khi trở lại xe bus. joe liếc tôi bằng ánh mắt căm ghét, và giờ tôi biết rằng hắn đang cố tránh tôi. tuyệt. lần này thì là cái đéo gì đây?

 “mong là không.” zack nhấm nhẳng.

tôi không nhìn, nhưng vẫn hời hợt nghe. tôi không nghĩ rằng họ ngủ với nhau. tôi thấy william đi với đàn bà. họ đều sống ở san francisco, và brendon đã từng nói gì đó về việc từng làm việc trong một chỗ hội họp. william đã từng làm việc tại phòng khiêu vũ winterland. đó là liên kết duy nhất tôi có thể nghĩ ra.

joe hỏi, “vậy cậu ta thật sự đã tự nhận mình dễ thương? má.”

“cũng có sai lắm đâu,” spencer cười. tôi ngước lên. “tao thấy mấy cha bóng mê nó cũng phải. nữ tính ra trò, nhất là mông thì y hệt bọn con gái, rồi hông rồi đủ thứ.”

brent khịt mũi. “ai đó đã để ý rồi kìa.”

“tao có mắt mà,” spencer bình thản, nhưng tôi nghe được sự nghiêm nghị trong giọng nó. không hay ho gì khi bàn luận sau lưng brendon thế này, nhưng có những thứ quá hay ho để mà bỏ qua.

“mẹ,” joe chợt giật nảy mình lên. “vậy có nghĩa là tao phải ngừng đi lại trên xe mà chỉ mặc độc mỗi đồ lót thôi à?”

họ bắt đầu cười, và tôi lui khi cả đám bắt đầu tranh luận xem brendon sẽ sờ soạng thằng nào đầu tiên.

“yo, ry,” joe gọi. “điện hạ cao quý đang quay lại phòng ngủ hoàng gia độc quyền ạ?”

tôi đã nói với pete là kiểu lồn gì cũng có thằng chọc ngoáy. tôi đã nói rồi. nhưng joe không hiểu.

“ừ.”

“vậy, vui vẻ nhé,” joe nói và hơp một ngụm cà phê rồi hỏi spencer bất cứ một cái lồn gì bọn nó đang nói để lờ tôi đi

đêm ở đây lạnh hơn đêm ở nhà, nhưng những ngôi sao thì sáng hơn nhiều. gió tháng sáu thổi qua những cây thông. một chiếc xe lái xuống đường. ánh đèn vụt sáng và chợt tắt chỉ sau cái chớp mắt. thật yên tĩnh và tôi một mình – sẽ khó có dịp nào như dịp này trong vài tháng tới.

bước chân tôi hướng về chiếc xe bus, và trong một khoảnh khắc, tôi trở thành một người lạ vô danh với chiếc đàn và  đã viết được vài bài hát. sẽ mãi là thế.

brendon chui ra từ phòng tắm của xe, mặc độc chiếc áo thun trắng xỉn màu, quần lót xám với chiếc bàn chải trong mồm ngay lúc tôi vừa bước vào. tôi buông câu đơn giản, “chúc ngủ ngon,” và cậu ta vẫy tay, tóc lòa xòa chỉa ra tứ phía.

tôi hiểu ra lý do vì sao brendon lại đỏ mặt khi tôi lao vào phòng thay đồ vào lúc cậu ta chỉ mới kịp che chắn vừa đủ. tôi không nghĩ gì cả, nhưng nếu như brendon  đồng tính, cậu ta chắc chắn phải nhận thức về điều đó một cách khác hoàn toàn so với tôi.

một ý nghĩ kì lạ.

 


End file.
